The present invention relates to a containerless processing system (method and apparatus) for materials under a state of compensated-gravitation, wherein a material is processed under a state of substantially non-gravitation or of substantial weightless by compensating or inhibiting the influence of gravity.
Processing materials under a state of compensated-gravitation, makes it possible to form true spheres, or to melt materials without using a crucible so that it is possible to avoid contamination of impurities into the melt.
Heretofore, various experiments for preparing materials have been conducted under a state of non-gravitation (a weightless state) as follows: A satellite with an experimental equipment is launched into outer space by a rocket, so that a weightless state is to be made in outer space by compensating the gravitation of the earth with the centrifugal force arising as a result of the satellite flight. A weightless state may be caused by using a free-fall of the equipment from an elevated spot. A weightless state is induced by supersonic or electro-magnetic waves. These methods however, have drawbacks as follows. At first, the method in which gravitation of the earth is balanced with the centrifugal force brought by the satellite flight entails an enormous cost for launching and orbiting the satellite built in which the processing equipment is installed. The free-falling method can not be used for a process requiring a long period of time. It has not been possible to obtain a uniform weightless state by the method utilizing supersonic or electromagnetic waves, since they cause irregularity and deviation of the gravitation field. Accordingly, even though it was known that distinctly useful materials could be produced under a weightless state from experiments or theories, it has been practically impossible to manufacture useful material in sufficient quantities, since there was neither the means of providing a non-gravitational field readily at low cost, nor the means of keeping the non-gravitational state for a long period.